The Saiyan Mating Cycle
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Trunks' hormones have gone wonky because of the saiyan mating cycle that each saiyan goes through. As if on cue, complications arise in the form of Pan... Trunks/Pan. Slight Vegeta/Bulma. Slight M. 3rd person POV.


Trunks' hormones have gone wonky because of the saiyan mating cycle that each saiyan goes through. As if on cue, complications arise in the form of Pan... Trunks/Pan. Slight Vegeta/Bulma. Slight M. 3rd person POV.

* * *

><p>"This… feels like over-kill…" Trunks grumbled in annoyance, glaring slightly at his father out of the corner of his eyes.<p>

Vegeta scoffed as the steel door slammed shut behind him, "Nonsense. We cannot be too careful during your mating cycle. Saiyans have been known to become violent with the absence of a mate."

Trunks rolled his eyes, sinking slowly into the nest he had created in the bed, "I thought you were going to drop that."

The room Trunks had occupied for the past week was boring, no windows and the only door was locked from the outside. Precautions had been taken since his father had recognized the sudden spike in his pheromones.

Stupid saiyans and their mating cycles…

Trunks had never even heard of the saiyan mating seasons until now. His dad was quite adamant though that when certain scents trigger his hormones, Trunks could be dangerous. So Trunks sat in the room.

For a week.

By himself.

With nothing to do.

Bored.

Damn saiyans and their mating cycles…

And the only visitor he got was his dad, and Vegeta was far from the best of company. Particularly since the only topic the saiyan prince seemed interested in talking about was how Trunks' now ex-girlfriend Marron was an unsuitable mate.

Trunks sighed; his dad really needed a new hobby. How come villains never attacked earth when it was convenient?

Vegeta smirked at the purple haired young man, "Bored?"

"Utterly," Trunks deadpanned, turned his head slightly to look at his dad, "Can't mom wipe up some capsule tv or send in some books or something?"

Amusement seemed to shine adamantly on Vegeta's face as the older man shook his head in the negative. Trunks sighed, watching as his father, usually quite stoic, outright grinned at his predicament.

"You're enjoying this too much," Trunks muttered darkly, crossing his arms in a huff. Were it not for the fact that he had already tried it, Trunks would have attacked Vegeta in the hopes of a decent sparring match.

But he had discovered earlier that week that Vegeta would not fight with him while Trunks was in the middle of his mating cycle. Supposedly Trunks had an unfair advantage because of it, but he did not believe that.

Vegata laughed at his son, nodding as he set down the capsule of food Bulma had sent him in with. "Enjoy," Vegata told him before exiting the room, leaving Trunks to his boredom.

Again.

With absolutely no end in sight.

Trunks growled in frustration, running a hand through his hair in annoyance.

He really hated his saiyan blood right now.

"So…why can't Trunks help me train up like he promised?" Pan questioned her father suspiciously, eyeing him carefully. He always was a terrible liar…

Gohan thought for a moment, obviously struggling for a decent excuse, "He...uh- he has the flu?"

"He has the flu?" Pan deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at her father. They both knew the probability of a Saiyan getting sick at all was pretty low, and of it keeping them from training was even lower.

If Pan had eyes in the back of her head she would see her mother face palming, trying not to laugh at her husband's poor excuse for lying abilities.

Seeing Gohan open his mouth to speak again, Videl stepped in, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Bulma said that Trunks is too ill to be doing anything, she has confined him to bed for a while."

"For a while?" Pan repeated, biting her bottom lip, "How long is a while? The World Competition is next month and Trunks promised to help me train." Pan crossed her arms defiantly, worrying both her parents.

Gohan wondered to himself about the mating cycle, it varied a lot as far as he could tell and without a mate it would be hard to determine how long Trunks would remain in the cycle. "We're not sure," he shrugged, grinning at his daughter, "I'm sure Goten could help you though."

Pan sighed with annoyance, "Fine… I'll go ask Uncle Goten…" Her long black hair blew around her as she walked out of the house and took off into the air.

Her parents looked at each other knowingly, "She's not going to ask Goten."

They were right of course; Pan flew freely through the air. Her tall, slim body turning in the middle of clouds so they wrapped around her like blankets. She giggled to herself, flying was her absolute favorite thing to do, but she could not let it distract her from her objective.

She set down outside capsule corps sneakily, keeping her energy signature as low as possible. Inside, Pan could hear Vegeta and Bulma arguing about something.

"I don't know why you don't approve of Marron, she's not that different from me," Bulma shot at the dark hair Saiyan. Who proceeded to snort, as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

Pan heard Vegeta growl predatorily and rolled her eyes, "Marron is a perfectly fine human, perfectly average, which is not suitable as a saiyan mate. And since her scent didn't trigger anything in Trunks' heightened state, I believe I am proved right!"

While she hated to agree with the hot-head, Marron was kind of average-y. She was of average intelligence and she never learned to fight. Pan nodded to herself, 'Yup, Vegeta's right, Marron's not really suitable as a ma… wait, Mate?'

Bulma scoffed, "He's locked up, he probably had no idea that she visited Bra*."

'Locked up?' Pan thought to herself, looking around, half expecting to see some sort of prison. Not finding one she floated up to the second floor balcony and landed there.

Trunks awoke suddenly, his body reacting to something. He felt a tightening in his chest and the hardening of his cock as a scent seemed to completely envelop him. It seemed familiar, but he could not place it. His mind was at a loss as his body took control.

So maybe his dad was right about this whole mating cycle thing…

His body seemed to act on its own now. A sudden hunger was nipping at his needs, a completely different kind of hunger then the kind sated by food. A pulsing rush in his blood told him that the one who would sate that hunger was close too.

That both excited Trunks and terrified him at the same time.

Biting his bottom lip Trunks got out of the bed, pacing along the back wall of the room that now felt more like a prison than it had before. Need coursing through his body like fire, his eyes landed on the steel door.

He could tell that the source of the intoxicating smell was coming from just beyond it. The familiar scent was mixed with the smell of rain. It was odd, but somehow, it excited him more.

It clicked in his head just as the door clicked open.

Pan.

Trunks felt himself throbbing again as she snuck her head curiously into the room. Seeing him, she opened the door and walked in.

Unknowingly she locked herself inside with him when she closed the door behind her. Pan tilted her head at him, examining him suspiciously.

The long curtain of black hair moved with her, sending more of her scent at him. At his body's overly sexual reaction to her Trunks found himself wondering how he had never noticed how she had changed.

She was long and built athletically like her mother, but was equipped with ample breasts like her grandmother. Her soft, feminine features were cheerful and turned into an amazing beauty when her temper turned fiery.

Trunks had always thought of her like a child, because of all the years between them. But his saiyan blood made him age slower than humans and they actually looked about the same age.

And now, that same saiyan blood wanted him to act on the desire for her brought on by his mating cycle. The only thing holding his body back was his mind, but he could not bring himself to speak either, to warn her.

Pan was eyeing him impatiently now, getting annoying with the quiet. Such a Son move…

Just as she opened her mouth to yell at him, Trunks made a decision.

By nature, Son women were not patient. Just ask Pan's mother, or grandmother. Really, ask anyone. They had yelled at some of the scariest people in the universe for being late.

She had decided earlier that when she found Trunks she would let him talk first, but Pan's patience was wearing very thin. And really, Trunks seemed very odd.

His eyes were wild, darker even, with something Pan had never seen in them before. His body seemed tense, his muscles flexed like they wanted to move, but Trunks had yet to move from his spot at the back wall.

When she entered the room he had been pacing, but he had stopped to watch her. Now he was still, eerily still. Which was odd, because it seemed like he had been working out or something before given out sweaty he was, his purple hair was even sticking to his skin.

Trunks was being odd, very odd.

Glaring at him, Pan was about to yell at him for being so when suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall. Trunks' mouth covered hers in a possessive kiss, his tongue darting into her mouth.

Pan squeaked in surprise, feeling his body press against hers and the hardness of his cock on her thigh. His hands gripped tightly at her waist, and his body was radiating lust in excess.

Trying to clear her head, Pan came up with an idea. She dragged her hands up to his chest and charged a blast. Trunks slammed against the opposite wall, leaving Pan to slide down to the floor panting.

"What the hell is going on?" Pan yelled at him, leaning against the wall behind her with her hand of her chest. She could feel the wild beating of her heart there, almost like it might come straight through.

Trunks bit his bottom lip, a little blood trickling into his mouth, distracting him from the smell he desire. Pan's scent had gotten stronger; adding the scent of her desire into the mix was making his into body ache with lust.

Rather than wait for a reply from Trunks, Pan stood up and walked to the man with hands defiantly on her hips. She barely registered the sound of him groaning before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to him.

He pulled her into his lap and held her there with one arm. Any struggling she did only seemed to excite the animalistic side of Trunks that had revealed himself. His mouth clamped onto her neck, marking Pan as his.

Pan's quiet whimpers quickly turned into moans of desire as her own saiyan blood kicked in.

"What do you want to show me?" Bulma asked her husband as she met him at the door of the containment room. He seemed far too confident in her opinion, and that usually meant he was right about something again. She hated when that happened!

Vegeta opened the door and motioned inside with a knowing look. Looking inside she saw Pan snuggling up to her son in the bed. Blushing, Bulma quickly withdrew her head and looked at her husband, he grinned, "A suitable mate."

Bulma narrowed her eyes as Vegeta closed the doors. She added, just to toy with him, "You do realize that this means you are now technically related to Goku."

An ear twitch confirmed that Bulma got the result she wanted and she walked away with a small, triumphant smile. She always wins!

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

Author's Note: For reference, I used Bra for Trunks' sister as this is the one used in the English version, she is called Bulla in other versions.


End file.
